This specification relates to data processing and content distribution.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for advertisements to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include advertisement slots in which advertisements can be presented. These advertisements slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page.
Video advertisements are a type of advertisement that can be presented in a web page, and some video advertisements may be selected to be skipped by the user. The performance of these video advertisements may be analyzed based on a number of users that have requested presentation of the video advertisement (e.g., by initiating playback of the video advertisement).